custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Colorful World! (1997, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Colorful World! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on November 10, 1997. It is not to be comfused with the 2003-2004 live on stage show of the same name. On July 22, 2007, It was later re-relesaed under a different title, ' Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids on a trip to places around the colorful world including Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Carlos *Tosha *Jason *Julie *Robert *Chip *Keesha *Hannah *Frosty the Snowman Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #Three Little Monkeys #The Tiger Song #The Crocodtile Song #The Frog on the Log #Five Little Butterflies #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #Rain, Rain Go Away #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR! #Happy Dancin' #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Silly Sounds #Mister Snowman #Frosty the Snowman #The Rainbow Song #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail #This is the Way We Walk the Beach! #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #Bubble, Bubble Bath #The Lemonade Song #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #BINGO #Castles So High #Six Little Ducks #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Ten Little Bubbles #Big and Little #Ten Little Fishes #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Imagine a Place #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #Colors All Around #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *During the song "Skating, Skating", the Barney costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Show Respect!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Season 3's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Play Ball!". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *Though this was a Season 3 home video, they used the Season 4-6 Barney intro with the Season 3 Barney Theme Song music in the background, clips of this home video are used, and the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's doll (from Season 3) is used, and the Season 3 title screen is used saying "Barney's Colorful World". *One of the times Baby Bop has a ice-skating accident. *One of the times Baby Bop falls or lays down. This time, after "Skating, Skating", she is ice skating way too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *When Baby Bop yells "WHHHOOOAAAA!" as she is ice skating way too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down, the sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island" (when the steering wheel of the ship spins Baby Bop around), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *One of the times BJ has a wet sandy accident. *One of the times BJ falls down. This time, he slips in a bucket, and falls-face into a bank of wet, sticky sand. Then he got covered in mud on his cap, head, nose, tummy, hands, hips, knees and shoes. Then Barney helps him take a bath, and after that, BJ's new red cap and shoes (the same as the ones before) are put on BJ. *When BJ yells "WHOA!", as he slips in a bucket, and falls-face into a bank of wet, sticky sand. The sound clip is taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice.